Draco and the Sea Dragon
by hala.bala
Summary: Draco and Voldemort's daughter, Merilinda, as they make their journey from the yule ball to the seventh book. Draco/OC. Possible Language, Violence and mild sexual situations. Rating may Change.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There they were, Slytherin royalty personified. The King, Draco Malfoy elegant in his sleek black dress robes, his extreme platinum blonde hair styled as if he just got off the quidditch pitch contrasting beautifully with his robes, all the girls sighed as he entered the hall with his classic Malfoy smirk plastered on his face. His commander in chief, Blaise Zabini, was almost the exact opposite of Draco, with dark skin and even darker eyes, a similar smirk that can only come from a childhood in the pureblood affluence. In between the two of them was their queen. Merilinda Ann Riddle, her short, strapless silver dress accentuating her deep emerald green eyes, dark brown hair and pale skin that she inherited from her father. Her father, formerly Tom Riddle now known as Lord Voldemort, who after being vanquished nearly 14 years ago, had passed on not only his name and extreme good looks but also his deep seeded hatred for all things not pure, especially blood.

After her father's disappearance, Merilinda was sent to live with her father's most devoted followers, the Brays, and it was their surname she took as she came to Hogwarts, becoming Merilinda Ann Bray. It was with the Brays that she learned everything she needed to as expected of her father, her Slytherin blood, and her elevated position in society. By the time she arrived at Hogwarts she knew more spells then everyone except Hermione Granger and more about the Dark Arts then most of the students and many of the teachers. She ruled Hogwarts much as her father had in the past, and looked beautiful the entire time. The gorgeous trio had just entered the Great Hall, for tonight was the night of the yule ball.

"Smile boys," Merilinda said to the men on each of her arms, as they graced their way to their table where the rest of the fourth year Slytherins were already seated. When they finally got to the table, Blaise and Draco nodded their greetings to the group before seating themselves on either side of Merilinda.

As soon as they sat down, Pansy was on the attack, trying to win back "her Draco" from Merilinda who had "stolen" him.

"Draaay," Pansy whined, "What are you doing with her? Is she your date, why didn't you go with me?"

"Pansy, my name is not Dray--" Draco started,

"But _She_ calls you that!" Pansy interrupted Draco.

"Because she has the right to! And yes, I am going to the ball with her. Is that all?" said Draco exasperated

Before Pansy had a chance to respond, Merilinda asked sickly sweet, "Hey Dray, you want to dance?"

"Sure Lindi." Draco responded leaving a fuming Pansy, and a laughing Blaise behind.

As the perfect couple danced their way across the floor they were stopped by the supposed Professor Moody, who handed a piece of parchment to the young Slytherin heir, before melting off into the crowded dance floor. Without a glance and a nod toward the door, Draco and Merilinda danced their way to the exit to the entrance hall and took a seat on the marble staircase. The parchment was folded and sealed with the Slytherin seal. Above the seal were two simple words, _Vos instructions_.

After a shared significant glance, Merilinda said _open_ in parseltongue and the seal shriveled up and the parchment opened it front of the duo.

_My Pretty Sea Dragon,_

_It is with great sorrow that I must call upon you when you are so young, but I am in dire need and I know that you will not fail me. _

_As of now the situation is under control and you will be happy to know that everything is proceeding as planned, but I have learned from past mistakes and now know better than to rely completely on one person or thing. In the next six months you must be always ready because if worst comes to worst I will need you more than ever, stay true to me and most of all stay true to each other. _

_Continue like normal, you will be alerted by "__l'homme à l'oeil magique" when it is time. __Till then I trust you will be well and always vigilant._

_Tom R._

"How did he write this?" asked Draco after reading the letter through a few times.

"Of course that would be the first thing you asked, "_How did he write this?"_" Merilinda mocked, "You really couldn't think of anything more pressing to ask?"

"What! Do you know how he wrote it?" Draco demanded, as Merilinda started to shake her head Draco continued mocking, "Ha! I thought not! Aren't you the least bit interested in how your ghost of a father has managed such great penmanship?"

"That's not important", dismissed Merilinda, "What is important is that the plan is going accordingly and now we know our part." An evil smirk starting to appear on her face.

"Ahhh, yes. Our part: to sit, wait, and look pretty." Draco complained, sad to be missing out on the action.

"Oh, Dray", Merilinda said touching his face and playing his girlfriend while Fleur Delacour and her date walked by, as they passed out of earshot she continued, "You know we'll have our own fun soon enough. Just be patient!" And with a kiss to Draco's cheek, the pair stood, Draco put his arm around Merilinda's waist and they re-entered the hall, looking to all unsuspecting eyes as if they had simply been enjoying a little couples privacy away from prying eyes.

As they approached their table Blaise with a mischievous look in his eye said, just loud enough for Pansy to hear, "Had fun you two?"

Merilinda taking her queue from Blaise, put her hand on Draco's chest and smiling straight at Pansy gave Draco a chaste kiss on the lips.

When Pansy broke the wine glass she was holding in anger, even Merilinda lost character when she saw the look on Draco and Blaise's face. The trio then burst out laughing before Merilinda grabbed both Draco and Blaise by the hand, and the trio headed out to the dance floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Anticipation

Tonight was the night before the third task, it was past curfew and the halls were silent as almost everyone was already in his or her towers finishing their homework, or preparing for bed in anticipation of the final task of the Triwizard tournament, and the rewarding of the Triwizard Champion. Everyone, except the Golden Trio and their exact opposites, Merilinda, Draco and Blaise, the **real** Golden Trio as some would say. While Granger, and Weasely helped prepare Potter for his final challenge, the three Slytherin teenagers were preparing for something entirely different.

In the room of requirement stood the first trio, Merilinda, Blaise and Draco. In the middle of the three, a small, gold cauldron, filled almost to the brim with a bright-pink bubbling, gurgling liquid. As the clock tolled the twelve strokes of midnight, Draco waits till the last toll has rang out before swooping down flask in hand, and a huge evil grin on his face. As he stands now filled flask in hand and looks at both Merilinda and Blaise he is quickly met with identical grins.

"It's time boys." Merilinda said her evil smirk all the wider as the two boys exited the room of requirement in front of her, Draco pausing to stop the flask.

As the door slid shut behind them, Draco quickly stuffed the silver flask under his cloak as they made their way down from the seventh floor to the first floor, and sat on the marble staircase above the entrance hall awaiting the pre-arranged signal.

At exactly 12:15, Professor Moody walked by. Seemingly paying them no heed except for the slight nod in their direction, and an outstretched hand as he passes by Draco.

When the trio heard Granger say, "Nice One Harry! Lets try one more time, and Ronald make sure your out of the way this time. As funny as that was we really have no time to waste." They smirk, ready to implement phase two of the plan and quickly scale the marble staircase following the Gryffindors continuing laughter.

"Potter, Weaselbee, Granger." Draco greeted as the three Slytherins open the door and step into the room.

"Malfoy! What are you doing here!?" Potter challenged, startled by the sudden appearance of three Slytherins.

"Why hello to you too Potter." Merilinda replied equally as unhappy with seeing Potter as he was with seeing them, "What are you doing anyway Potter, preparing for your next press conference?"

"Actually, I'm preparing for the third task tomorrow, you know being Hogwarts champion and all." Potter snarled back.

"But Potter, being out past curfew the night before the task…it would suck if you got caught and had to say…serve detention tomorrow evening. I really hope I don't, say…run into Preofessor Snape…or anyone. " Blaise supplied with a smirk leaning against the side of the doorway.

"Why aren't you three worried about being out past curfew?" Weasley questioned, always the most brilliant of the lot.

"Because unlike you lot, we were actually doing something useful and besides we have a note." Snapped Merilinda before quickly looking at her watch and then sparing a quick glance at the two boys on either side of her, as if signaling that they were wasting their time and had better places to be.

"From who? Snape?" Potter demanded.

"Actually no, from Moody. We're doing a little extra…what you might call…_research_…for him. And we really must be going if we're going to finish on time. I mean tomorrow is such a big day after all." Draco explained with that evil grin starting to appear back on his face. "So if you two blood traitors don't mind, we will be on our way. Oh yes you too mudblood. Au Revoir."

"See you three later." Merilinda said sickly sweet, fluttering her hand in their direction. And as Blaise also waved goodbye the Slytherin trio exited before quickly making their way down to the dungeons, with the "golden trio" following behind them as planned.

As they finally reached their destination and slid into Snape's office, making sure to leave the door slightly ajar so that their followers could hear in, they knocked on the door to Snape's private sleeping quarters and waited till he emerged a few seconds later.

"Both plans are a go professor." Blaise said acting like he was some kind of secret agent or something. When the trio proceeded to pose in the classic Charlie's Angels fashion, with their fake guns in the air, Snape snarled at them saying, "Enough of that you three, you have **it** I trust?"

"Yes, professor" the three meekly responded, while Snape chanced a glance toward the ajar door to his office that Potter, Granger, and Weasley all were hiding behind.

"Very well then. We will continue as planned. Draco the flask?" As Draco handed the flask to him, Snape continued saying, "Well, you three better return to your dormitories then. I will see you in the morning. Not a word to anyone, not even Moody. Is that clear?"

"Yes, and goodnight professor." Responded Merilinda.

As the three made their way to the door, the "golden trio" quickly scattered before they could be spotted, surprised at the thought of a "plan" brewing in the dungeons of Hogwarts.

"We should tell Dumbledore!" Potter suggested immediately.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Potter." Draco countered from where he leaned on a doorway up ahead of the trio.

"And how are you planning on stopping him, ferret boy?" Weasley challenged.

"Oh silly Weaselbee, he's not alone." said Merilinda as she and Blaise stepped up next to Draco from where they were hidden behind a suit of armor, "and besides we're not hear to fight. We are here but to explain you silly children. You see, our mudblood loving traitor of a headmaster is surely aware by now of the plans that you noisy's heard us talking about with Professor Snape. I mean nothing **sinister** could be going down in his school without him knowing…it would be simply horrid of there was a repeat of the Quirrel incident."

"Then what is it? What's the plan?" Potter questioned.

"That is none of your business Potter. Now if you don't mind, as much as we love talking to you three, we really must be going." Draco supplied.

"Goodnight!" Said Merilinda as Draco slid his arm around her waist and started steering her away towards the Slytherin common room soon Blaise caught up after a quickly muttered, "Sweet Dreams!" and put his arm around Merilinda's shoulders.


End file.
